Nu's Birthday
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: It is Nu's birthday and everyone is planning a surprise party for her. How will events ensue with the ever crazy Nu being at the center of everything? You can be sure it isn't normal in any way at all. Takes place in my Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations universe. Please R&R. ONE-SHOT


**Nu's Birthday**

**This take place in my Nu's Awkward Patented Conversations universe guys :D I hope you enjoy it. Just a short oneshot involving my favorite character to write about, Nu!**

* * *

"Alright, everyone, Nu should be back from the errand I sent her on within the next couple of hours." Ragna said as everyone looked at him with excited faces. They all were looking forward to Nu's return. Noel was almost bursting with giddiness. Rachel was trying to act aloof, but everyone could see that she was just trying to save face.

Tsubaki was tirelessly going over a list she made all the while grinning ear to ear since she planned the party. Hazama was standing in the corner snickering to himself and staring at a small present that he was holding, Makoto had been making snow angels in a pile of cake icing for whatever reason and Nu's sisters, Mu and Lambda, were standing next to eachother.

Mu was scowling while cracking a slight smile and Lambda was poking her sister in the ribs trying to get her to laugh.

"Lambda...Sis...if you don't stop that...*hmph*...I am going to...*snicker*...hurt you." Mu said to her sister. She was slightly annoyed at her sister now that she had come out of her shell. She was annoyed to find out that she was just a smarter version of Nu.

"Oh, Mu, stop being such a spoilsport. It is Nu's B-Day! You know you can't wait to dive into that...delicious...choco...*slurp*...chocolate...* Drool*...CAKE!" Lambda yelled as she made a nose dive for the giant cake sitting on the table. She was met with a hand pressed against the middle of her face, stopping her in mid air.

"If you think you, or anyone else, is going to mess anything up, you are sadly mistaken. I suggest you go back to poking your sister the way you were doing." Makoto said as she shoved the girl away from the cake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Makoto who knew exactly what they were about to say.

"What? Nu is the only one who can make double entendres in this story? I don't think so, it is Makoto's time to shine in the limelight!" Makoto said as she did a victorious fist pump. Ragna shook his head and just went back to explaining things while Tsubaki pointed a wagging finger in her friends face.

"Makoto, what are you talking about now? Oh nevermind. Just don't mess anything up alright? I have worked very hard on this party, so behave yourself. Makoto made a pouty face and slumped her shoulders as she walked away, defeated by her red haired friend.

"Now, back to what I was saying...Ahem" Ragna said as he cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him with eyes full of anxiousness and excitement.

"Now, when Nu comes back, We are all going to be in the dark hiding in various places around the house. Your place will be determined by drawing lots out of this hat." Ragna said as he brandished a large purple top hat and placed it upside down on the table. Everyone thought that hat looked somewhat familiar, but they couldn't place where it was that they had seen it.

"Now, after that, when everyone is hidden in their respective places, you will follow the instructions for that hiding place. They are all things that Nu would think is either funny or has something to do with me. SO...everyone get their asses over here and draw the lots so we can get the party started!" He yelled while slamming his hand down on the table.

* * *

Everyone lined up single file and began drawing lots. First, was Tsubaki. She looked at her lot and saw her results.

"Looks like I get to hide in Nu's closet. This should be an adventure...a period adventure...*shudder*...Oh...I can't WAIT!" She said while she seemed to become flushed and began sweating. Everyone looked at her confused and just shrugged their shoulders and went on with the drawing.

Next was Noel. She withdrew her lot and opened it revealing her hiding place. Her eyes went wide and mouth agape.

"H...Ha...Hazama's workshop! God, why have you forsaken me? Hast I not been good enough for thee?" She yelled while throwing her hands up to the sky and dropping to her knees. Once again, everyone just shrugged their shoulders and went on with picking lots. Hazama giggled a bit in the end before Noel walked off, disheartened. Nobody knew what was in Hazama's workshop. They were all too afraid to look for themselves.

"Alright...SCREW IT!" Ragna screamed. He got bored and decided he was going to pick the lots himself.

"Makoto, you go in the fridge. Rachel, you go in the trash can, Hazama, you go in...great...In my bed. Mu and Lambda, you both go on top of the roof.

"WOOHOO! FOOD!"

"Woah, Raggy, did I just get invited to your bed?"

"Me? Going into the trash? Are you sure this isn't meant for you?"

"Um...Ragna? Why are we on the roof?"

Ragna slammed his hand on the table again and looked at his lot. His face went white when he saw where he had to go.

_**You are assigned to Nu's shower, your instructions are to be dressed in a Ragna costume and take Nu on a date after the party.**_

"Shit...I didn't mean to put that in there." Ragna said as everyone around him now felt much better about their roles in the party. They heard the door begin to unlock and they all began to scramble to their places. Rachel did a cannonball into the trash can and poked her head out with a banana peel placed neatly on the crown of her head. Makoto was long in the fridge already munching on various food items. Tsubaki, now dressed in a green tunic with a bow draped across her back, ventured into Nu's closet. Noel was crying as she walked outside into Hazama's workshop, and Mu and Lambda scrambled to the top of the roof where they sat and waited for their sister to find them.

"Man, I can't believe this. Well, I gotta do it." Ragna said as he took a deep breath and stepped into Nu's shower. He could hear what sounded like horses galloping and arrows firing from inside Nu's closet while what sounded like Tsubaki laughing wildly. He shook his head and just steeled himself for what was to happen.

"NU IS HOME EVERYONE!" Nu shouted as she burst through the door holding a bag with a half empty soda and some slim jin's, Tsubaki's favorite snack. Nu tilted her head in confusion when she was greeted with nothing but darkness and silence.

"Hello? Nu is back! Is everyone mad at Nu because she is late?" She said as she wandered into the kitchen. Rachel, still in the trash can, looked at her lot and saw there was no instructions for what to do. So she just sat there and decided to do nothing. She had come to find that she was quite confortable where she was and decided it was time for a nap.

Nu, walked to the fridge and opened it to reveal a surprised Makoto with half a turkey leg in her mouth and holding a can of Black Beast energy drink. Nu failed to notice as she grabbed a carrot and closed the fridge. She wandered back to the hall to go to her room to change. Makoto went back to eating without even glancing at her lot which also happened to have no instructions.

"Nu will look for everyone after she showers and changes." Nu said as she walked into her room. She was puzzled as she noticed her closet door wouldn't budge.

"Quick, they are getting away! We must stop them and retrieve the gold for the villagers! Fire your arrows men! CHARGE!" was what she heard from behind the door. She jumped back at the woman's voice and decided she would get her change of clothes after her shower. She grabbed a towel with designs of Ragna on it, and walked into her bathroom.

"Nu can't wait to take a long shower. It would be even better if Ragna could shower with Nu though. That would be the perfect present for today since it is Nu's billionteenth birthday! Nu LOVES Ragna!" She said as she stripped her clothes and put them in her hamper. Her ears perked when she heard a cough from behind her shower.

"Nu's wish...did it come true? Ragna? Nu is ready play water slide in the shower with you!" She said at a whisper. She was greeted with a blast of blood and a thud from the other side. She opened her curtain to find an unconscious Ragna laying there, eyes swirling and blood running from his nose.

"Nu thanks whoever granted her wish. Nu will now have time with Ragna...and some junk." She said while stepping into the shower. She looked back and smirked evilly while cackling and slowly shutting the shower curtain behind her. The last noise that came from Nu's room was the sound of loud laughter and a single, long scream that lasted for more than a minute.

"WHAT ABOUT US!" Everyone shouted in unison as they were left in their spots with Nu never coming to find them. They all found out that there were no instructions on their lots.

Somewhere, far away, a young boy was laughing while hanging in a tree by his underwear. He was holding what looked like pieces of paper that had places and instructions written on them.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU FOR STEALING MY MAGIC HAT!"

* * *

_**END**_

_**Author's Notes- Another story written to go along with Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations. You do not have to read them in any order to understand them as they don't make any sense to begin with haha. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be updating Nu's Patented Awkward Conversations very soon. Please R&R and don't forget to read and review my other stories as well :D Feel free to send me a PM as well and I would love to read any of your stories if I haven't already.**_

_**-Echoesofmercy**_


End file.
